


好玩不过嫂子

by liriio



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: M/M, OOC
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriio/pseuds/liriio





	好玩不过嫂子

●脑洞来源于all-new gotg#08，如果赢的那个人不是星爵……  
●理查德日常癌变宇宙死亡前提，Riderquill前提，这篇没有什么剧情花样就是俗套无比的逼奸寡嫂。  
●多嘴一句，我真的觉得那期罗比拿给彼得的解药长得太他妈像验孕棒了。

Ⅰ

米兰号里气氛一度十分凝重，彼得头疼的看着在德拉克斯的安慰和格鲁特宝宝的朦胧泪眼下仍然躺在床上半死不活的火箭，他必须得想出点办法来。

他戴上了那一节nega-band，独自飞出了米兰号。

猛禽工厂要比新星军团还要古老的多，他们也曾是守护希阿帝国的一员，尽管现在不知为何已经变得完全不同，而这些谜题也只有等他抓到猛禽之后才能问他了。

单骑深入敌营，这举动无疑是冒险的，但他可是大名鼎鼎的星爵，这很星爵。

其实这不自觉地就让他想起湮灭之潮那次来，初出茅庐的理查德执意孤身挑虫王。那时他本是极力反对的，但最后还是拗不过理查德陪他一起去送死了。而如今，他也干了同样的事。

他深信不疑，如果理查德还活着的话也一定会陪他一起去。

 

Ⅱ  
“报告，有人侵入我们的船……”

“我又不是聋子！”

猛禽还未来得及下达更详细命令，就见星爵跌跌撞撞的挥舞着拳头扑过来打趴了那个手下。

哦，很显然的，仅仅拥有一只护腕会使在飞行中保持平衡变得困难重重，但不管怎么说彼得还是成功截住了猛禽。

“你给我的朋友下了毒，我现在只要解药——或许还有另一只护腕！”

“奎尔！”

“呃啊啊啊啊——”

那猛然一击让猛禽措手不及，直直被打出了飞船外面。

“彼得•奎尔！看在那只护腕的份上，把他给我就饶你不死。”猛禽扭扭脖子，“咔嚓”一声让脱臼的骨头复了位。

“这话我原封不动的还给你。并且，你现在可以告诉我们你是怎么侵入我们的飞船。还有，提醒下我混乱的记忆，我们是如何认识对方的——？”猛禽怎么会知道他的名字的？这真稀奇，他以为他只是以“星爵”名声在外呢。

“把护腕给我！！”

猛禽却对他提出的问题完全不感兴趣，只疯狂叫嚣着要拿回另一只护腕。他本能的也伸出佩戴护腕的那只手去格挡，两只能量护腕一相碰就仿若火星撞上了地球，顿时耀眼的光芒遮天蔽日，巨大的能量波把彼得狠狠地震到了一个星球上，砸出一个大坑。

“我想我要死了。妈的，这完整的护腕应该是能飞的，可是那个克里人却对我忽略了这些”，奎尔绝望的想。

不行，必须要爬起来，火箭还在等着他救命呢。哦，Shit，他每挪动一寸就感觉他全身的骨头都要散架得更厉害了。

他看见很高的一道闪光穿过大气层，猛禽突然就俯冲了下来，“星爵，你最好在你有机会的时候向我屈服，否则——妈的！”

但是貌似猛禽那只护腕也突然失了效，只听他骂了句娘就砸起了重重灰尘。尽管可能肺管里正在咳血，但奎尔还是忍不住笑了出来，看着不远处猛禽那个半截身子被埋进土里的狼狈样跟他也差不了多少。

“我想你还需要另一只Naga-band，它们大概要一对才好使吧……”

“闭嘴！”

“听着，我只是想来要解药而已，你到底给火箭下了什么毒？！”

“哦？是吗？解药？再说了我真的很好奇，你管自己叫‘银河护卫队’，实际上你又到底保护了谁呢？”

“啊欧——”就在他们嘴炮的时候，手上也没闲着，都了爬起来在你来我往的各自用着那一只半灵不灵的护腕互相伤害，然而就在此时，他手上那只就突然失了灵。

猛禽立刻毫不留情用膝盖骨猛踹他的下巴，他被狼狈的踹得脸朝下趴到了地上，奎尔正撑起手肘挣扎着要爬起来就又突然被猛禽狠狠地一脚踩在了脸上来回碾压，完全动弹不得。

好了，这下他的头盔要彻底报废了。

“我很快就会拿到另一只护腕了。”

“咳咳，通过我的尸体？”

“是的，这是一个好主意。”

“哈啊……你知道我的名字，但我不认为你真的了解我，否则你就不会离我这么近——”

奎尔差点儿就成功了，但是好吧，不幸的是，得到了两只护腕的那个人却不是他。

“想玩点花样？奎尔，你是不是觉得我太无趣了？”

“呃啊——”

“你不就是想要解药吗？我给你就是了。”

猛禽一把攥住奎尔的手腕就把他提起来飞回之前的飞船。

Ⅲ  
“说吧，你想要什么？”咳咳，猛禽会就这么轻易的把解药送给他，用脚趾头想也知道事情绝无可能如此简单，世上就没有什么是可以等着天上掉馅饼的。

“你真聪明，我就喜欢和这种聪明的人相处！我不得不承认，你这种人真的很会讨我喜欢，特别是以前的我。”

“这样，我不说，你自己猜好不好？给你三次机会，猜错了我就永久销毁解药。你这样聪明的人，其实我看一次就够了是不——”

“那个新星头盔你是从哪偷或抢来的？！”

“哦，真没有礼貌！打断别人说话是非常没有家教的行为，你妈妈难道没有教过你吗？”

“闭嘴，然后回答我的问题。”

“小美人一个脾气倒挺爆，好吧，第一次机会就是这个？蠢货，那是我自己的。”

“你说什——你自己的？谁知道是不是你这个撒谎精框我？”

“你觉得呢，彼得？我想也许我要比你想象中更了解你。”猛禽的声音低下来，贴在他的耳边温柔的呢喃。

“有的人一旦表面是看起来好像不在了，世界就会冷血无情地彻底将它遗忘，但是真的是这样吗？他就活该被世人所遗忘所抛弃吗？你认为呢？”

“我……我没有忘记你，我只是……”奎尔终于有点语无伦次起来，他几乎不能准确地判断面前这个变态反派到底是不是应该早已死去的理查德莱德，但他知道他的名字，他的这些棱模两可的话语，理查德是在谴责自己忘了他吗，他甚至还有一顶不属于现在那个新星军团的新星头盔。

“最后一次，想好了再告诉我。”猛禽的右手还是紧紧地攥着他的左手腕，他想那里现在肯定青紫一片了。猛禽的右手却猝不及防地把奎尔已经破损的头盔按消失了，他这突如其来的触碰惊得奎尔下意识的撇过头，反倒让本只是想碰他耳后机关的猛禽的手指划过了他的整个右脸颊。

这倒像是什么登徒子调戏良家妇女的经典动作了。

“你以前从来不说脏话的。”

“Blue-Blaze？我承认我们这个家族传统是有点土到掉渣。

另外，三次机会就这么白白被你败光了，真是个小蠢货，你太令我失望了！这样吧，看在你这个草包头上还有张漂亮脸蛋的份上，我再给你的那个啮齿类宠物一次活下去的机会——你是想我给你脱衣服还是你自己脱？”

脱衣服？！奎尔彻底懵了，原来猛禽这个死变态就是想干他。并且现在还有一个至关重要的问题，这个男人究竟是不是他想的那个人呢？他会希望猛禽就是理查德吗？理查德或许真的死透了，又或许真的变成了一个变态反派。

“看来你是喜欢我帮你脱了？”

猛禽二话不说就粗暴地撕开了他的外套，又用力一把扯开他的皮带把裤子扒了下来，他倒是会物尽其用，还用那根皮带强行把他的双手反绑到背后，这下奎尔是整个人被他面朝下死死压在身下再也挣扎不得了。

“你放开我，你这个变态——”

“好啊，我放手，你走啊？！解药我就放在你面前，你有本事自己拿。”猛禽很无赖的还骑在奎尔的腰上只是一时半刻的放开了那双揩油的手而已。

“操你的！”

“我倒要看看，到底是谁操谁？既然你这么心急，那我也只能快点满足你了。”猛禽按着他的背，拽下他紧实的内裤，直接一下就把两根手指插进了他的屁眼里。

“呃啊——”

奎尔惊叫了一声之后就紧紧地咬住了自己的嘴唇不肯再出声，他简直都能清晰的感觉到那两根触感粗糙的手指是如何在他的洞里不停地戳来戳去，该死的，猛禽甚至都没有脱下他的皮手套！

“怎么不出声了？是因为你一被插就叫得太淫荡自己嫌丢脸了？没关系，我就喜欢听你叫，你叫啊？！你叫啊？！”

猛禽突然发了疯似的紧紧揪住奎尔的头发，逼迫他叫出声来，可偏偏奎尔却是个吃软不吃硬的，他越是粗暴，奎尔越是咬紧了牙关一声也不吭。

“好啊，你很有骨气？我有的是办法让你叫，你现在不吭声不吭气的，怕是你一会儿要哭着求我停呢。”

猛禽被他激烈的反抗给弄烦了，也就懒得再给他好好润滑，直接就提枪上阵，把自己那硕大的阴茎一插到底了。

“嗯啊啊啊——别，你，拔出去！嗯……”

奎尔很长时间未曾被开拓过的紧窄屁眼就这样被生生地捅进去了一根大肉棒，他真是一时间怎么也适应不了。奎尔忍不住的倒抽了几口凉气，生理性的眼泪也挂在睫毛上打颤了，他正要想要试着放松一下去适应那根凶器，就却又被猛禽突然的大力抽插打断了节奏，一下子就控制不住呜咽出了声。

“这样就对了，乖多了，叫得真好听。还有，你的屁眼怎么那么紧啊，彼得？搞得我差点都要怀疑以前没有男人操过你了。”猛禽说着说着还打开面罩在他侧脸颊上用力地亲了一口。

妈的，可惜现在他被压在地上看不到猛禽的脸。

“你到底是不是——”

“——理查德莱德？我知道你想问什么，我跟理查德莱德什么关系一会儿你就会知道的。”

说着猛禽一边操他一边把他的T恤撩到了胸前，手也不老实的顺着腰部摸了上去。

“你的奶子真不错，彼得，这两年又长大了不少是不是？跟那些女人有得一拼了。”

“嗯……嗯啊……”

奎尔吃痛的咬破了自己的嘴唇，猛禽下手完全不知轻重，光对着他的胸部又掐又揉，就像玩女人的乳房那样肆意地揉捏把玩。乳头更是没能被放过，被他掐得又红又肿的还要继续捻弄，又痛又痒直弄得奎尔难受至极。

“呃啊……别……！”

不知道在这被猛禽翻来覆去的操干了几回，反正他已经开始被插到神志不清了，身下的大肉棒仍在他的穴里凶狠地进出就这样。干着干着，奎尔突然被一把搂住腰要直接翻过身来，那下体含着的大棒子也跟着旋转起来，那大肉棒表面凹凸不平的血管和青筋刮过他的肠壁让他尖叫起来，一挣扎起来倒好，那棒子便以着什么不规则的角度在他体内戳来戳去，更是叫他刺激得受不了了。

 

“你不是想知道我是谁吗？”

猛禽身体的动作越来越快，抽插的力道也越来越大，直撞得奎尔身体不断朝前一耸一耸，搞得奎尔自己一时间股间肉体结合的水声和啪啪声也是不绝于耳。

“啊……嗯啊……理查，真的是你吗？”

在这种被强暴的时候，他竟然还是在生理上获得了快感和高潮，不管猛禽到底是不是理查德，这都真是太丢人了，并且，感觉猛禽这是又快要到高潮的样子了，不——

“不，别，别射在里面！求你了！”

“嗒－哒，解谜时间到！让我们来来看看究竟是谁灌满了你的小洞？”猛禽果真摘下了他的头盔，就在他在奎尔穴里射出来的同时。

“罗……比，啊啊啊——”

该死的，他还是射在里面了。

“怎么……会是你？！啊嗯……啊……”奎尔不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，他绝望的再三确认了眼前的人真的就是理查德的同胞亲弟弟没有错。

“嫂子？我能这么叫你吗？毕竟严谨点讲，你跟我哥哥还没正式结婚呢。”

“哈啊……罗比……你疯了吗？！你快把它拔出去……”

“把什么拔出去？从哪拔出去啊？嫂子，你不说清楚我怎么知道该怎么帮你呢？”

“嗯啊……把你的，阴茎……从我身体里拔出去。”奎尔再三咬着嘴唇忍耐怒气，最后还是颤抖着把这句羞耻的话说了出来。

“真乖，嫂子。”罗比当真把那劳什子凶器从他穴里抽出去了，可是接着一股粘稠的精液没了阻挡便也跟着从穴口一路淌了下来，只弄得奎尔整个大腿根部都黏糊糊亮晶晶的，看着真是色情不已。

“罗比，你是不是疯了？放开我——你这样对得起你死去的哥哥吗？”

“我哥哥？你很想见他是不是？我这就带你去见他啊。”考虑到宇宙里的温度，再看看被他弄得大半身都快要裸着的奎尔，猛禽总算有点良心的脱下了自己的毛边披风不由分说将还双手被缚的奎尔裹起来，一只手搂着离开了飞船。

Ⅳ  
“放开我——你这个王八蛋小白眼狼！你到底要带我去哪？”罗比虽然说是他要带自己去看他哥哥，但是他真的能见到货真价实的理查德吗？这个小混蛋也不是第一次骗他了，他说的话根本做不得数。

“到了，看看我哥哥那神气潇洒的雕像，再看看碑上你们俩那镌刻在一起的名字，哦，真浪漫不是吗？”

被掀开披风的奎尔简直如遭雷击，他是万万没想到，罗比竟然会带他来这个墓园。

“刚才玩的真不尽兴，我就在这干你，你说好不好？”

罗比嘴上客气的问着奎尔的意见，手上却直接把奎尔拖了过去直接背朝他按到那块墓碑上，二话不说就又把阴茎插了进去。

“不！你不能——你不能在这里……”

“嗯……你拔出去……你不能……当着你哥哥的面这样……”

“怎样？不能当着他的面干他的人？”

“罗比，你不该这么侮辱他……”

奎尔终于忍不住哭了出来，大颗大颗的眼泪止不住地往下掉，径直落在了墓碑上，渐渐洇湿了上面的名字。

“啊呀，嫂子你哭了？是我弄痛你了还是你被操太爽？”

奎尔不搭理他，只是沉默的掉着眼泪。

“嫂子，怎么不理我了？见了我哥哥害羞了？没关系的，反正我们都操过你了，他看又怎么样。说起来，是我哥操你爽还是我操你爽，嗯？”

“别哭了，瞧你这副小模样还真叫人有几分心疼呀。”罗比伸手去强行把奎尔的头掰过来，想要给他眼泪，又非要凑上去吻他。奎尔更加剧烈的反抗起来，反剪在背后的手也不管出没出血只疯狂的挣扎起来，牙齿更是直接一口咬破罗比的舌头。

“嘶——还真够劲的，你不让我亲我偏要亲！”罗比也较起劲来，两只手死死地钳住奎尔的头，也不顾舌尖被咬破的剧痛，蛮横地强冲进了奎尔的口腔里去，缠着他的舌头在里面一通横冲直撞的扫荡，奎尔渐渐地被吻得喘不过气，反抗也就逐渐微弱了。

口腔里一股子铁锈般的血味儿，奎尔恶心得直想吐，嘴巴却被堵着连叫着叫不出来了，就连屁眼被干得狠了也只能呜呜咽咽几声。

好不容易不舌吻了，罗比又开始逮着奎尔的嘴唇亲了个够，把他的嘴唇也弄得又红又肿了才终于肯放过他。

“咳咳……停下，别这样……罗比，这是你哥哥的坟墓！”

“怎么？还没结婚，他死了你还要终身为他守贞？要不然下次我再在这旁边给你立个贞节牌坊替政府表彰一下你？”

理查德……他是那么好的一个人，他温柔，善良，勇敢又有能力，并且，他想他这辈子再也不会碰到另一个能为他付出这么多的男人了。理查德为他而死，他不仅报不了仇，甚至现在连他的坟墓都保不住了，连最后的尊重都做不到，想到这里，奎尔的眼泪掉得更汹涌了。

“光是眼泪看着太单调了，我们再给这墓碑加点料怎么样？”

正说着，罗比的动作变得更加凶猛了，只牢牢地把他按住贴在那块合葬墓碑上操干。当奎尔从被操哭的意乱情迷中回过神来，羞耻的发现自己的胸部和阴茎也都正被迫贴在碑上来回摩擦，他也被变成了折辱理查德的工具之一，他简直绝望的想去死。

“嫂子，你的屁股可真是翘啊，更别说我都已经射了五发了屁眼也还是这样紧得要命。啧啧啧，真是个尤物，我哥哥没命享受真是太可惜啦！”

罗比又饶有兴趣的拍起他的屁股来，奎尔根本抵制不住那生理性的刺激，每次只要罗比的巴掌一落在他的臀瓣上，他就忍不住会下意识地收缩屁眼，把那根肉棒含得更紧。不，奎尔抬起头，看见理查德的雕像脸傲气地撇着，只留了个尖尖的下巴给他。他真是千不该，万不该在理查德的面前做出如此淫荡的行为！

“这样说来，让你射到他的碑上，他的名字上岂不是更好？”

“你……你别……啊啊！”

奎尔被他在这按着干了大半天射了好几发，腿早就软了，只是腰背还被强行搁在碑上的平台硌得疼痛无比，此时又被重重地插了一百来下，终于忍不住高潮了，自己前面也喷了出来把墓碑射得一塌糊涂，包括他们的名字。

罗比又一次在他屁眼里射出来，有些积攒过多的精液也跟着从穴口喷了出来流在墓碑上。

“说话算话，嫂子，那只宠物的解药我留给你了哦，记得拿。”

罗比从大衣口袋里掏出了那支粉红色的密封试管插进了奎尔的屁眼里，然后终于解开皮带放开了奎尔就径自扬长而去了。

软弱无力的奎尔被无情地甩在了地上，他则干脆彻底蜷缩在地上久久没有动弹也默不作声，只是伸出一只酸麻无力的手捂住了脸颊，不一会儿不停地有液体从指缝里流出来。

 

尾声

入不入夜，其实在宇宙中也不是那么重要，反正都是一片漆黑。卡魔拉焦虑地在窗外来回踱步，火箭的情况已经到了糟糕透顶的时候，可是彼得还没有回来——

也许她早上不该对他那么暴躁的，毕竟火箭受伤也不是他的错，而现在倘若火箭没好他再出事的话……卡魔拉简直再也坐不住了！

突然舱门被大力打开又合上，卡魔拉惊喜的看去，奎尔衣衫不整的半靠在墙上，像是随时都能滑到地板上去似的。

“……解药。”

“彼得，你还好吗？我扶你回房间吧？”

“谢谢你，卡魔拉。没关系，没什么大事，就是跟那个他妈的变态混蛋干了一架而已。”

——The End——


End file.
